Various types of vinyl siding tools are known in the prior art. Most require awkward manipulation to fit in between sections of vinyl siding to thence force decoupling of a folded seam of one section of vinyl siding engaged into an adjacent section of vinyl siding. Some such preexisting tools use a flattened spatula to wrestle in between said sections of vinyl siding, requiring exertion and finesse and repeated action.
What is needed is a vinyl siding removal and installation tool that includes an elongate wirelike anterior projection having a hooked end fittable into any weep hole disposed along an edge of a section of vinyl siding to hook to and engage around a folded seam, whereby pulling upon the tool thence effects decoupling of the folded seam for expedient unlocking of one section of vinyl siding lengthwise from an adjacent other section of vinyl siding, said hooked end likewise hookable into the folded seam of an uncoupled section of vinyl siding, wherein rotation of the hooked end effects reseating of the folded seam engaged into an adjacent section of vinyl siding and sliding action of the hooked end along said seam thence effects relocking of the section of vinyl siding lengthwise to an adjacent section of vinyl siding, whereby expedient removal and installation of vinyl siding is readily effected with less effort required than is otherwise expendible using current tools available on the market today.